sevenkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonstone
Dragonstone is a castle located on the island of Dragonstone, in the entrance of the Blackwater Bay. Located below the Dragonmont, the castle was the original seat of House Targaryen in Westeros, and had been colonized as the westernmost fortification of the Valyrian Freehold. After Aegon's Conquest the castle has served as the seat of the heir to the Iron Throne, also called the Prince of Dragonstone. Dragonstone commands a few lesser vassals whose islands are too thinly populated to provide a lot of troops. The houses that pledge their allegiance to Dragonstone are House Velaryon, the greatiest naval power in the Bay, Houses Celtigar and Sunglass, who are also Valyrian descendants and House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point. Household Buildings The castle was build with Valyrian magic in order to liquate the stone. The castle was made to resemble multiple dragons and the castle is full of them in the form of towers, buildings and statues and as frames foor doors and dragon claws are used as torch holders. The citadel of the castle was made with black stones. Instead of merlons, the castle is full of grotesques and gargoyles and they serve as brooding crenellations. Designs include basilisks, manticores, wyverns, demons, griffins, hellhounds, cockatrices, minotaurs,... Notable locations at Dragonstone include: * The Chamber of the Painted Table: '''Located on the top floor of the Stone Drum, the Chamber of the Painted Table is a round room full of tall windows. In the center of the chamber there's the Painted Table, which was carved and painted in the form of a detailed map of Westeros. Aegon the Conqueror planned his invasion of Westeros here. On the precise location of Dragonstone there's a high seat that oversees the whole map. * '''The Stone Drum: '''The Stone Drum is a massive tower that serves as the main keep of Dragonstone. The name of the tower comes from the sounds that can be heard inside during storms. To get to the tower one must do it from the Sea Dragon Tower and cross the gallery and the middle and inner walls. From the tower there's a high stone roofed bridge that leads to the dungeons. * '''The Sea Dragon Tower: '''One of the Dragonstone's towers. It's shaped like dragon gazing to the sea. At the top of the tower we have the maester's rooms which are under the rookery. * '''The Windwyrm: '''One of Dragonstone's towers. It is shaped like a dragon which seems to be screaming. * '''The Great Hall: '''The Great Hall is shaped like a dragon lying on his belly. The doors of the Hall are set in the mouth of the dragon. * '''Aegon's Gardens: '''A garden which can be reached from the Dragon's Tail arch. In th garden grow tall dark trees, wild roses, thorny hedges and cranberries. History '''House Targaryen colonization Two centuries before the Doom, the Valyrians took control of the isle and built Dragonstone with magic and made it look fearsome. The island was the westernmost outpost of the Freehold. Twelve years prior to the Doom of Valyria, Aenar the Exile, brought his family, his dragons and his wealth to the island after his daughter Daenys predicted the destruction of the Valyrian Freehold. Most of their rivals saw this as an act of cowardice and surrender. Four of the dragons they brought died, leaving Balerion alone. However, two eggs hatched and Vaghar and Meraxes were born. Aenar ruled as the first Lord of Dragonstone, and was succeeded by his son, Gaemon the Glorious. Aegon and Elaena, Gaemon's children, ruled together as a couple and were succeeded by their son Maegon who, at his time, was succeeded by his brother Aerys. Aerys' three sons, Aelyx, Baelon and Daemion ruled Dragonstone one after the other. Demion's son, Aerion inherited the seat and was succeeded by his son with Lady Valaena Velaryon, Aegon. Targaryen Dynasty Important Events Category:Settlements in the Crownlands Category:Holds in the Crownlands Category:The Crownlands